A Shoulder to Cry On
by rururei
Summary: Dia, orang yang paling dihindari, orang yang membuat seisi sekolah tidak ingin berurusan dengannya. Dia, yang selalu terlihat menakutkan. Tapi bagaimana jika sekarang aku melihatnya... menangis? Oneshot. The GazettE. Reita.


_Fanfic saya satu-satunya tentang gazatte _

_._

_._

_Warning: sangat singkat._

_._

_._

Matahari sudah condong ke barat ketika aku melangkah keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

Aku berjalan pelan-pelan sambil mengamati langit yang tampak berwarna oranye. Angin bertiup pelan, sedikit menghiburku yang sedang kelelahan.

Aku mengusap keringat yang membasahi keningku. Klub basket sekolah benar-benar sedang sibuk karena festival olahraga antar sekolah akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Sebagai anggota tim inti, aku tidak boleh absen satu kali pun kalau tidak ingin posisiku digantikan oleh pemain lain.

Aku berjalan agak cepat sambil menikmati lebih banyak angin senja yang terasa menyejukkan. Hal yang paling kuinginkan sekarang adalah cepat-cepat sampai di rumah, mandi dan makan. Oka-san pasti sudah menyiapkan makan malam yang lezat di rumah. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat perutku semakin lapar.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengambil jalan pintas menuju ke rumah. Rumahku memang tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah, karena itu aku memilih untuk berjalan kaki. Lagipula berjalan kaki juga bagus untuk berolahraga. Melewati jalan ini akan membuat perjalananku lebih cepat sekitar lima menit. Cukup lumayan mengingat perutku yang sudah keroncongan.

Langkahku melambat ketika sampai di tepi sungai.

Perpaduan antara langit yang kemerahan, rumput-rumput yang bergerak tertiup angin dan permukaan sungai yang tenang menciptakan pemandangan yang cukup indah. Semuanya terlihat damai. Aku tidak ingat lagi sudah berapa kali aku melewati jalan ini, tapi entah kenapa kali ini suasananya terasa lain sampai aku tidak sadar bahwa langkahku sudah terhenti dan aku berdiri untuk mengamati segalanya lebih lama lagi.

Tiba-tiba napasku tercekat.

Sesuatu yang terselip di dalam pemandangan yang sedang kuamati telah merusak segalanya.

Ya, segalanya.

Aku mengamati dengan lebih jelas sosok yang sedang duduk di tepi sungai itu, seakan-akan takut kalau penglihatanku sedang bermasalah –dan aku memang setengah berharap bahwa aku salah lihat. Tapi ternyata tidak. Sosok yang sedang duduk menghadap ke sungai sambil memeluk lututnya itu adalah "dia."

Ya, itu memang "dia."

Tidak salah lagi. Dia memakai seragam yang sama denganku. Rambut blonde yang berantakan dan menyeramkan itu hanya dia yang memilikinya. Dan benda aneh, noseband atau apalah itu yang dia pakai membuatku yakin bahwa mataku memang masih normal.

Tanpa alasan yang pasti tubuhku bergetar. Dia duduk di sana, memeluk lututnya dan bahunya terlihat naik turun. Dia terlihat seperti sedang... menangis? Kalau itu adalah orang lain, aku tidak akan seheran ini. Tapi, demi apa, dia adalah orang yang akan membuatmu berharap untuk tidak pernah berurusan dengannya. Dia adalah orang yang melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan dan yang tidak segan-segan melakukan apapun agar orang lain melakukan apa yang dia inginkan.

Terkahir, aku dengar dia mengunci seorang anak kelas sebelah di dalam gudang sekolah semalaman. Tanpa pakaian.

Tapi siapa yang berani melawannya?

Dia disegani, ditakuti sekaligus dikagumi oleh sekumpulan gadis-gadis yang menurutku perlu diperiksa kewarasannya. Sayangnya gadis-gadis semacam itu adalah "kebanyakan" gadis di sekolahku. Saking tidak warasnya, para gadis itu bahkan menyebutnya sebagai semacam "putra mahkota" mengingat dia adalah putra tunggal pemilik Suzuki Group.

Sialnya, dua tahun ini aku selalu sekelas dengannya meskipun aku tidak yakin apa dia bahkan tahu namaku karena kami tidak pernah sekalipun saling berbicara.

Aku mematung untuk beberapa saat. Melihatnya duduk seperti itu, sendirian, benar-benar tampak menyedihkan. Kemudian aku mengingat semua reputasi dan daftar kejahatannya di sekolah, sehingga akan lebih baik bagiku berusaha untuk menghindar dari semua hal yang bisa membuatku berurusan dengannya. Aku berjalan pelan-pelan, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara apapun agar dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku di sana.

Tapi sepertinya takdir tidak berpihak padaku.

Meskipun aku sudah berusaha untuk berhati-hati, tapi karena aku terus menerus menoleh untuk memastikan dia tidak melihatku, aku berakhir dengan terjatuh ke tanah sambil menjerit kecil karena kakiku tersandung sebuah batu. Entah dari mana datangnya batu sialan itu.

Hal berikutnya yang kusadari sebelum aku sempat bangkit untuk melarikan diri atau apapun itu adalah bahwa dia sudah bergerak lebih cepat dan sekarang dia berdiri sambil menatap ke arahku. Wajahku pasti terlihat sangat horor. Aku bahkan terlalu gemetar untuk bisa berdiri lagi karena dia berjalan ke arahku.

Wajahnya dingin, tanpa ekspresi. Sekalipun matanya memang terlihat basah, tapi tatapan tajam yang dimilikinya membuatku merasa seperti mangsa yang sedang menunggu detik-detik kematiannya. Benar. Dia pasti akan menghabisiku karena aku memergokinya dalam keadaan yang tidak akan berani dibayangkan oleh siapapun.

Aku melihat dia, orang yang paling ditakuti di sekolah, sedang menangis. Dia, Reita, yang jelas-jelas merupakan orang paling kejam yang pernah kukenal baru saja menangis di depanku. Dan sekarang dia berjalan ke arahku dengan tatapan membunuhnya yang sungguh-sangat-membuat-semua-orang-ingin-bisa-menghilang-dari-bumi-ini.

Akhirnya aku bisa berdiri sekalipun terlalu terlambat untuk mencoba melarikan diri.

"Re... Reita-san..." aku mencoba bicara dengan bibirku yang gemetar, "Aku... aku berjanji aku tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa. Sungguh. Aku akan menganggap aku tidak melihat apa-apa."

Aku menatapnya penuh harap, tapi dia tidak menjawab, tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun dan terus berjalan ke arahku.

"Aku berjanji! Sungguh!"

Dia semakin dekat dan tanpa sadar aku berjalan mundur, sebuah usaha perlindungan diri yang sia-sia.

Ya Tuhan, semoga dia tidak ingat kalau aku teman sekelasnya. Tapi sekarang dia sudah melihat wajahku dan dia pasti tidak akan melupakannya. Di atas semua kejahatannya, dia bukan siswa yang bodoh. Dia bahkan bisa mengerjakan semua soal Matematika tanpa repot-repot mendengarkan penjelasan sensei di kelas.

"Reita-san... Aku..."

Kalimatku terpotong karena tiba-tiba saja dia meraih pergelangan tanganku dan menggenggamnya begitu kencang sampai tanganku terasa sakit. Matanya tidak lepas sedikit pun dari mataku. Apa aku akan habis sekarang? Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Apa dia akan menenggelamkanku di sungai?

"Kau..."

Suaranya yang dalam terdengar mengerikan.

Sebenarnya aku tidak sanggup lagi menatap matanya, mata basah yang terlihat sedih sekaligus mengancam itu, tapi aku terlalu takut untuk berpaling.

Dia mendekat satu langkah.

Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Ketika aku sadar, aku sudah berada dalam pelukan sepasang lengan itu. Dalam mimpi yang manapun aku tidak pernah membayangkan seorang Suzuki Akira akan memelukku seperti ini. Dia memelukku begitu erat sampai aku tidak bisa menggerakkan wajahku yang terbenam di dadanya. Aku tidak berani mengatakan apapun, hanya bisa diam sambil merasakan aroma tubuhnya yang begitu dekat dengan hidungku. Apa orang ini sudah gila?

Dia meletakkan dagunya di bahuku.

"Reita..."

Aku berbisik.

"Diamlah sebentar," katanya pelan.

Aku tidak yakin apakah ini yang dia lakukan sebelum mulai melakukan kejahatan pada orang-orang.

"Diamlah..."

Aku merasakan tarikan napasnya yang berat dan panjang.

"Aku tidak punya bahu yang bisa kupinjam untuk menangis. Pinjamkan bahumu sebentar saja."

Kalimat itu seperti datang dari dalam mimpi.

Dia memelukku makin erat.

Lagi-lagi aku tidak berani untuk sekedar bertanya.

"Orang tuaku akan bercerai."

Dia berkata pelan, lebih seperti berbisik.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Kali ini dia bukan Reita yang selama ini ditakuti semua orang dan menjadi teror di sekolah. Dia bukan siapa-siapa, hanya seorang anak 17 tahun yang sedang menangisi kesedihannya.

Tanpa sadar tanganku meraih bahunya, mengusapnya pelan sebagai ganti dari semua kata-kata yang tidak bisa kuucapkan.

.

.

FIN~


End file.
